1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to identity management systems and more specifically, to techniques for conditional and situational biometric authentication and enrollment.
2. Description of Related Art
For most individuals, the need to establish personal identity occurs many times a day. A person might have to establish identity in order to gain access to physical spaces, computers, bank accounts, personal records, restricted areas, reservations, and the like. Identity is typically established by something we have (e.g., a key, driver license, bank card, credit card, etc.), something we know (e.g., computer password, PIN number, etc.), or some unique and measurable biological feature (e.g., our face recognized by a bank teller or security guard, etc.).
The most secure means of identity is a biological (or behavioral) feature that can be objectively and automatically measured, and resistant to impersonation, theft, or other forms of fraud. The use of measurements derived from human biological features, biometrics, to identify individuals is hence a rapidly emerging science.
Biometrics is a generic term for biological characteristics that can be used to distinguish one individual from another, particularly through the use of digital equipment. For example, a biometric can be a fingerprint. Trained analysts have long been able to match fingerprints in order to identify individuals. More recently, computer systems have been developed to match fingerprints automatically. Further examples of biometrics that have been used to identify, or authenticate the identity of, individuals include: 2D face image, 3D face image, hand geometry, single fingerprint, ten finger live scan, iris, palm, full hand, signature, ear, finger vein, retina, DNA and voice. Other biometrics may include characteristic gaits, lip movements and the like. Furthermore, additional biometrics are continuously being developed or discovered.
The implementation of biometric systems requires the coordination between the individual and the organization or business implementing the technology. Generally, the implementation of biometrics systems requires an initial enrollment process. This means that a sample biometric measurement is provided by the individual, along with personal identifying, demographic information, such as, for example, his/her name, address, telephone number, an identification number (e.g., a social security number), a bank account number, a credit card number, a reservation number, or some other information unique to that individual. The sample biometric is stored along with the personal identification data in a database.
Digital equipment for capturing biometrics varies from place to place or from device to device, and a person can require authentication from any of the different places or devices. Different places, devices or modalities require different conditions or adjustments for biometric authentication, where different requested actions also require specific security adjustments.
Thus, a need exists for a biometric system that handles authentication depending on the condition or situation of the person requiring authentication or the action requiring authentication.